narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Towa
is a Konohagakure Anbu operative and a partner to Komachi. He appears exclusively in the video games. Personality Towa always follows orders and he wishes to protect Konohagakure. He also mocks his opponents during combat. He seemed to enjoy fighting. Appearance Towa wears the standard attire of a Root member though he isn't of Root. He wears a white Anbu mask with a short bird-like beak and two holes in it for seeing. The mask also has a red flame marking starting from the top left side of the mask going just a little bit over and past the left eye hole. He has long silver hair that is tied in the back with a bunch of strands going up and hanging over the left side if his head and mask. He has his red curse seal tattoo on his right upper arm. He has a sword strapped to his back and four kunai strapped to his right upper thigh. He has the Anbu tattoo on his left upper arm. Abilities His main method of attack is more close-range than that of his counterpart, Komachi. In addition to his normal Anbu tattoo on his left arm, he also possesses a special tattoo on his right arm. This tattoo is used as his main weapon; he flows his chakra through it to spread it over his body, looking not unlike a Cursed Seal, and he can also shape it outside of his skin into weapons, running it through his blade to attack or creating sharpened weapons from nothing, such as a drill or claws. Plot Overview The story opens with Towa and Komachi confronting two missing-nin near the village, who were completely silent whilst being questioned. The two Anbu resolved to beat the answers out of the mysterious ninja, since obviously, their intentions were not meant to be known. Despite easily winning the fight, however, Towa and Komachi lost track of the two ninja when they fled after being defeated. Tracking the two, Towa and Komachi happened upon a village that had been completely destroyed, and the two deduced that, for some reason, the villagers had all been driven to slaughter each other. The two reported back to Konoha, and an investigation started. Later on, Towa and Komachi reported back to Tsunade with what they had learned from the village. The two continued to investigate the enemy ninja who were targeting the village, and possibly, although unseen, aided their comrade Yūgao Uzuki in infiltrating the enemy's hideout, as Yūgao told Kakashi Hatake and his team to "let the Anbu handle" the situation. Towa later made a cameo appearance, without his partner, at the rooftop of the Chūnin Exams stadium, where Jiraiya had just finished subduing the unscrupulous weapons dealer, Bando, who was Kagura's partner. Jiraiya requested that Towa restrain Bando and take him into Anbu custody, which infuriated Bando. Later, the two Anbu, possibly with intelligence gathered from Bando, tracked down and confronted Kagura, who claimed that she had been manipulating their investigation the whole time, saying that they had only found the clues that she had left for them, and that her true plan was not to destroy the Konohagakure, but to lure Tsunade, the Hokage, into fighting and being killed by her as revenge for a long-held grudge. Towa and Komachi teamed up to fight Kagura, but their efforts were in vain, and they were both defeated. With the two Anbu subdued, all hope for defeating Kagura, or reporting her location and true plans back to the village seemed lost, until Kakashi and Sakura Haruno showed up to fight Kagura themselves. Towa was, strangely, not seen again after this. He and Komachi most likely escaped while Kakashi and Sakura fought Kagura to warn Tsunade of her plans, spurring the Hokage into confronting Kagura herself shortly after. Video Games Trivia * Towa means "eternity", which is likely in reference to the permanence of a tattoo. Towa is also the name of multiple towns in Japan, found in the Fukushima, Iwate, Kochi, and formerly in the Yamaguchi and Miyagi prefectures. * Towa's uniform is slightly different from other Anbu. He has several kunai strapped to his right thigh, does not wear the gloves that the other Anbu do, and lacks an arm guard on his left arm. * Towa has a Team Special Jutsu with his partner, Komachi. * Throughout both games, other than their dialogue in the story, Towa and Komachi use several of the same phrases. The only difference in their speech mannerisms is that Towa tends to pause between the first and second words of each phrase, while Komachi says them without pause. All in all, the two appear to be very similar in terms of their personalities, as should be true for most Anbu, and seem to have hidden their identities and conformed to the standards of the Black Ops group. * Towa's model was reused for Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, lacking his signature tattoo, possibly denoting that he is only meant to represent a generic member of the Anbu. A lack of dialogue or his name being spoken seems to confirm this. Quotes * "All I do is for the Hidden Leaf Village." * "My apologies. It's just my mission." * "Mission complete." * "Rip it up!" * "The target will be eliminated."